


Prison Break

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Barebacking, Bottom Bang Chan, Creampie, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn, Top Han Jisung | Han, Top Seo Changbin, i don't do angst, three idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: ''When we get out of here-'' Jisung murmurs in his hear, pressing in as deep as he possible can until it feels like he's trying to mold his body against Chan's. ''I'm going to fuck you until you're dripping from all the cum I'm going to pump in you. And then I'll plug you up so that you're nice and full, and I'll let Changbin hyung have my sloppy seconds.''Chan nods his head wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak, his palm still clamped over his mouth. ''We'll take turns keeping you full. You don't even have to do anything, hyung. Just lie there and-'' Jisung grunts in his ear, his thrusts becoming more uncoordinated by the second. ''-let us take care of you. You'll never have to lift a finger.''
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 46
Kudos: 535





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the prison au that no one asked for. I wrote this in a hurry, and there's probably inaccuracies here and there, but I wanted to finish it before I lost the motivation to do so. I gotta thank the bottom chan enthusiasts who planted this idea in my mind, because they were talking about how buff Changbin's arms are, and it spiraled into ''WHAT IF CHANGBIN FUCKS CHAN AGAINST THE WALL''.
> 
> And also, that certain someone who said,(demanded), ''WRITE THIS FOR THE BOTTOM CHAN NATION''.

''We've got fresh meat for you today, guys.''

Chan stumbles forward when the prison warden lightly shoves him forward to get him moving. Still disoriented from the van ride to the prison facility, he's more sluggish than usual. The teasing catcalls rings in ears in the enclosed area, but Chan keeps his eyes trained in front of him, trying his damndest not to show just how fucking _terrified_ he is. Some of the inmates are pressed up against the cell bars as they watch him walk down the corridor like a hawk, like he's indeed the fresh meat the prison warden has made him out to me.

''Looks like it's your lucky day today, Han.'' One of the inmates calls out when the warden instructs Chan to come to a stop in front of a cell. The cuffs around his wrist are digging uncomfortably into Chan's wrist, and the too-large dark green jumpsuit feels scratchy against his sensitive skin. ''Fuck it, why does he always get the pretty ones, Seungmin? First Hyunjin, and now _him?_ ''

The warden ignores the male that's speaking, instead working on unlocking Chan's cuffs. The one named ''Han'' hops off the bunk bed. Chan notes his orange jumpsuit, fitting snugly around his shoulders and lean frame. He tries not to cower, vaguely recalling the color codes for the jumpsuits. Orange usually means violent and unruly, but the boyish smirk that the other sports makes Chan think that he's anything but _that_. Still, who is he to pass judgement? The confident swagger in which Han walks over dictates that he's probably been here for some time. He approaches the bards, reaching a hand out, but is immediately interrupted by the warden who holds his baton out.

''Hey, hey.'' Han holds his up in a show that he means no harm. ''Just wanted to take a closer look at my new cellmate.''

''You'll be acquainted soon enough.'' The warden intones dryly. ''He's going to be here for a long, long time. Just like you are.'' Again, the warden waves his baton at Jisung. ''Stay clear from the doors.''

Wordlessly, the other takes a step back, curiously eyeing Chan while the warden removes his handcuffs. Next, there's a beeping sound as he presses a circular token against the reader next to the call, the bars sliding open wide enough for him to push Chan into the room.

''Play nice.''

''I'm _always_ nice, Seungmin. Stop being so uppity. Also!'' Jisung curls his fingers around the bars, calling after the other that's already walking away. ''I'm _slightly_ older than you are! Treat me with some respect, brat!''

Chan stands in the middle of the room uncertainly, rubbing at his sore wrists. He suppresses the urge to flinch when Jisung focuses on him instead, bold raising his head to meet the other's gaze. If Chan even shows a shred of weakness for a _split_ second in here, he's doomed.

''Don't need to look so terrified, kitten. I'm not gonna eat you up.'' The bed frame squeaks noisily when Jisung plops down onto his bed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

''You don't really look like you might be older than me.'' Chan mutters, affronted at being addressed as ''kitten''.

''Good to know that my youth has still retained despite being in this shit hole for the past four years. Turning the wonderful two-four next week. How old are _you_?''

''27, so don't call me kitten.'' It comes out petulant instead of forceful, making the other laugh at his attempt in trying to come off as intimidating.

''Oh boy, you're _fucked._ By that, I mean, literally. All these horny fuckers are going to want a piece of you. Pretty face like that.'' Jisung springs up to his feet.

The inmate who had spoken earlier from the other cell pipes up, ''Fucking hell, Jisung. Don't scare him so early. You're a jackass.'' Chan turns his attention to the other; noting the hair that's cropped short, the sleeves of his jumpsuit rolled up to his shoulders, showing off the tattoo on his left arm that Chan can't quite discern. He's in orange as well, and Chan wonders why they had placed him _here_ instead of another block.

''I'm being nice enough to warn him beforehand. Don't want him getting a rude shock during shower time.'' At Chan's glower, he mimes zipping and unzipping his lips. ''That's Changbin, by the way. I'm Han. You can call me that, or Jisung. I generally don't cause trouble for any of my cell mates unless you decide to fuck me over. But looking at you...'' Jisung grins cheekily at Chan. ''This block isn't that bad, really. Facilities here are pretty good compared to the other ones, so everyone tries their best to be on their behavior. Sure, we have a couple of fights here and there-'' Jisung's gaze strays to Changbin. ''Usually, Changbin.''

It's not exactly comforting, but he supposes he could get a _worse_ cell mate.

''So. Green jumpsuit.'' Jisung notes, a curious look in his eye. ''Murder charge?''

Chan feels bile rise in his throat, but he answers nonetheless, ''Culpable homicide not amounting to murder.''

''A pretty one like you _killed_ someone?'' Jisung whistles. ''I'm going to have to watch my back when I sleep.''

''What about _you_?'' Chan counters.

''Kidnapping with a firearm. Long story cut short; my parents run an organization, I kidnapped someone, got caught and got slapped with a 15-year sentence.'' Chan doesn't even know what to respond to that. ''Also, robbery, assault, the likes. It's been so long since I had a cellmate. Sure, there was this guy, Hyunjin-'' Chan realizes that the guy's really quite chatty, but he supposes it beats being stuck with a scary one. ''-but his sentence got cut short. So it's just been lonely ol' me for the past two years.'' Lightly, he taps Chan on the cheek with a hand. ''Stay on my good side, and I _promise_ you no one's going to lay a hand on your pretty face.''

x.x.x

Life in prison is routine.

Wake up, roll call, wash up, breakfast, morning exercise, off to their assigned jobs - Chan tries his very best to adjust to it, considering that there's really not much he can do. It's monotonous, and Chan tries not to think about how his parents can't visit him because they're all the way in Australia. In a sense, not being able to see them feels like a more cruel punishment than being in prison.

Weirdly enough, both Jisung and Changbin seem to have taken a _liking_ to him, which he can't really pinpoint why. But he's not going to question his good (?) luck since the other inmates quite obviously steer clear of those two. Even some of the prison wardens are less strict when it comes to them, so Chan's certain that there's some history behind it. Changbin, compared to Jisung, doesn't really talk much. He works out during the free time they have in their cells; push-ups, sit-ups, whatever he can do without any exercise equipment. And when they're allowed in the courtyard, he's always running or doing _more_ exercise. 

It's almost a given that Chan's soft features and shorter stature would entice others into picking a fight with him. He tries to mind his business most of the time, but Chan finds himself on the receiving end of a hostile interaction with two other inmates in the courtyard. Thing is, he may be lacking in height, but he's definitely not lacking in self-defense skills. The onlookers egg them on, and the prison wardens on duty seem to be turning a blind eye to it. Chan manages to break one of the guy's nose, sporting a bruised cheekbone and bloodied lip of his own. It's not really a fair fight with it being 2 against 1, but fuck if he's gonna just take it.

His knuckles are all scraped, left eye bruised and his ribs pull with each movement, but Chan isn't going to back down and let them trample all over him. The burly-looking one grabs him into a headlock, ready to drive his fist into Chan's face-

''Hey, what the hell's going on here?'' 

Chan manages to make out Jisung and Changbin through his swollen left eye.

''Just giving the newbie a warm welcome. Not that it's any of your business, Han.''

''It's _my_ business if you're fucking with what's mine. Or are you forgetting the last time Changbin beat you up so bad that he nearly gave you a new face?'' Jisung taunts, getting up in the inmate's face. 

''I'm guessing he forgot.'' Changbin drawls, coming to stand next to Jisung. ''It'd be a pleasure to fuck his face up again.'' The way he says it sounds so menacing that even Chan feels _intimidated_ by it.

He staggers to his feet when they release their hold on him, wincing at the sharp pain that shoots up his left rib. The crowd disperses, the other inmates going back to their original activities, conversation abuzz at what had just taken place. The prison wardens standing by the courtyard doors pay them no mind and Chan wishes he could stick their baton up their asses. Hell, the only decent one around was probably Seungmin, even if he's insanely strict with them.

''Feisty kitten. Gave two big boys a broken nose.'' Jisung teases, though he sounds insanely impressed. 

''He's got sharp claws.'' Changbin jokes, reaching out to wipe the blood away from Chan's lips.

Chan grins at them, bloody smile at all.

x.x.x

''Han?'' Chan rolls over to his side and whispers from where he's on the top bed, checking to see if Jisung's asleep.

Beneath him, Jisung answers with a quiet hum.

''I can't sleep.''

The bed creaks as Jisung shifts closer towards the wall to make space for Chan, flipping his blanket aside. As quietly as possible, just in case a guard's making his rounds, he climbs down and slips in next to the other. Immediately, Jisung spoons him, lacing his fingers against Chan's tummy.

''Hyung.'' Chan squirms, Jisung's breath tickling the shell of his ear. ''Do you have a boyfriend?''

''I'm sentenced to _fifteen_ years in here. What do you think? Even if I do get out, no one's going to want to date a guy with a record like mine. Also-'' He turns his head slightly. ''We've been fucking for the past month or so, and you decide to ask me this _now_?''

Jisung makes a sound of disapproval, '' _I_ would want to date you. I don't know. I've been meaning to ask, but I'm always distracted by how good your ass feels around my cock. Everything just fizzles out into nothingness when I'm fucking you.'' As an afterthought, he adds in. ''Changbin hyung would definitely date you.''

''You'd have to be crazy to date someone like me.''

''Yeah, but am I _your_ kind of crazy though?''

Chan muffles a snort, not wanting to draw any attention to their cell. It's late, but it doesn't mean that most of the inmates are asleep though. He suppresses a pleased sigh when Jisung thumbs at his nipple through the fabric of his scratchy two-piece pajamas.

''You know what makes me so angry?'' Jisung murmurs, slipping his hand beneath Chan's top, tweaking and rolling the male's nipple between calloused fingertips. ''That I can't hear all the pretty noises you make when I'm fucking you.'' The older male sucks in a breath when Jisung tugs on the pebbled nub, pushing his ass back against the younger male's crotch. ''I just _know_ you're the type to get really loud and so into it when you're getting fucked. There's a soft rustling sound as Jisung pulls the waistband of Chan's pants down, just enough for him to slot his cock between the male's ass cheeks. 

Both of them still when they hear faint footsteps coming down the corridor, Chan burrowing beneath the blanket just in case the prison warden decides to flash his torchlight into their cell. He covers his mouth with a palm when Jisung chooses that moment to rub sticky fingers against his hole. The footsteps come closer, followed by the warden warning some of the other inmates to go to sleep. He sucks in a breath when Jisung pushes his cock in, his cock twitching between his thighs when he hears the warden making his way down to their cell. He exhales shakily when the footsteps goes past their cell, Jisung waiting for a few more seconds before he moves his hips. It's not satisfying, considering that too much movement would create too much noise, but it scratches the itch for the both of them.

''When we get out of here-'' Jisung murmurs in his hear, pressing in as deep as he possible can until it feels like he's trying to mold his body against Chan's. ''I'm going to _fuck_ _you_ until you're dripping from all the cum I'm going to pump in you. And then I'll plug you up so that you're nice and full, and I'll let Changbin hyung have my sloppy seconds.'' Chan nods his head wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak, his palm still clamped over his mouth. ''We'll take turns keeping you full. You don't even have to do anything, hyung. Just lie there and-'' Jisung grunts in his ear, his thrusts becoming more uncoordinated by the second. ''-let us take care of you. You'll never have to lift a finger.''

Jisung nips at his earlobe, ''You like the sound of that, huh? Your hole just clenched around my cock.''

The bed frame creaks noisily when Jisung fucks into Chan sloppily, teeth scraping against his shoulder as his body shudders from his orgasm. He pulls out, lightly kissing Chan on the temple before flipping him over to his back, bending down and closing his lips around the older male's cock. He grabs at Jisung's hair, tilting his hips up, sliding his cock past Jisung's lips as he cums, the other swallowing most of it down. He sags bonelessly against the sleeping mat, accepting Jisung's slow, lazy kiss as they settle next to each other once more.

''You're my kind of crazy.'' Chan tells him later on. ''You and Changbin both.''

x.x.x

Chan looks forward to laundry duty.

There's usually five of them on duty to operate the washing machine and dryer, but today, it's only Chan and Changbin since the other 3 tasked to work with them are either in sick bay or solitary confinement. 

''Chan hyung.'' Changbin voices out all of a sudden, sounding a bit _too_ serious for liking. ''Do you like men?''

Chan falters, the laundry basket nearly slipping through his fingers at the question.

''Don't misunderstand. I don't mean it in a bad way. I just-'' Changbin rubs his nape sheepishly. ''-overheard Jisung and you the other night. In the cell.''

_Oh._

The night when Chan had slipped into Jisung's bed after lights out and the first guard duty. The thin blanket covering them as Jisung fucks quietly into Chan, fingers leaving imprint on his hips, teeth scraping against the tender skin of his nape. Chan had bit into the pillow then, cock leaking heavily between his thighs while the younger male murmured filth into his ear, calling Chan his pretty boy. It was starting to become a common occurrence. He's been here for close to four months, five years for Jisung, and both of them had needs. The companionship was nice, but so was the discreet sex.

''I'm so mortified right now.'' Chan croaks out. ''Were we really _that_ obvious?''

''A bit, yeah I was kind of-'' Changbin makes a crude gesture with his right hand. ''-getting off to it. Jisung says you're a great fuck.''

Color tints Chan's cheeks at the compliment (because it sounds like one). He gnaws on his bottom lip, quickly running the idea through his mind before asking, ''You can find out for yourself if you want to.''

''Yeah? You'd really let me fuck you?''

''Have you _seen_ you?'' Chan gestures to Changbin's buff built.

Thing is, it was Jisung who had orchestrated the entire thing. He had noticed that Changbin was definitely sexually attracted to Chan, but that he wouldn't outrightly approach Chan and _ask_ him. So, Jisung had tempted Changbin by making sure he could overhear them having sex, which would then propel Changbin into action. Jisung had also bribed the prison warden tasked to guard the laundry room with some stuff he had managed to smuggle in, which meant that no one would be bothering them for the next thirty minutes.

''We've got thirty minutes before the prison warden comes back, so you should really make up your mind.''

Realization dawns on Changbin at that very second, ''Damn, I should have known.'' Not wanting to waste anymore time, he pulls Chan in by the nape and kisses him, rough and biting as he backs the older male up against one of the machines. Chan grapples with the zipper of Changbin's jumpsuit, impatiently pulling it down and pushing the material off his shoulders until it's bunched around his waist. 

'' _God._ You're so-'' He marvels, pulling away so that he could run his palms down Changbin's muscled chest, not knowing to focus on them _or_ his biceps. ''- _jacked._ '' Chan squeezes at the younger male's taut, solid biceps.

''Yeah? Definitely noticed you staring once or twice.'' Changbin rids Chan of his jumper as well, allowing the green garment to pool at his feet. He holds a finger up to Chan's lips, wordlessly asking him to wet the digit and Chan does so obediently.

''You don't really have to-'' Chan's breath hitches when Changbin slips a finger between his ass cheeks, rubbing at the smooth opening. ''-prep me that much. Had Jisung's cock in me the whole night.''

Changbin works the tip of his finger in, ''You're his personal cock warmer now, hyung?''

''Whatever keeps him satisfied.'' Chan works a hand between their bodies, wrapping slender fingers around the younger male's cock. It was already beginning to chub up and just like the rest of Changbin's body, it was deliciously thick as well. He pulls the foreskin back, swiping the pad of his thumb over the slit repeatedly.

There's only a very small bottle of lube that he had managed to sneak in. Instead, Chan makes do with spitting into his palm and slicking Changbin's cock up with it, handing the lube to Changbin to prep him instead. But the other doesn't seem to mind judging by his half-lidded eyes, and the way he keeps fucking into Chan's fist sloppily.

''We don't have much time.'' Chan reminds him.

''Wrap your legs around me.'' It's the only warning Chan gets before Changbin _hoists_ him up into his arms as if the older male weights absolutely nothing.

Chan does as instructed, looping his arms around Changbin's neck, very much turned on by the display of strength. Changbin presses Chan up against the wall next to the machine, It's almost a challenge to keep both their voices down when Changbin lowers the older male onto his cock, intently watching Chan's face for any signs of discomfort. The delicious burn of the initial stretch has him gripping at Changbin's broad shoulders, fingernails breaking into skin. 

''Fuck _yes_ -'' Chan's toes curl at the sensation of being filled, losing his train of thought when Changbin begins to earnestly fuck him.

He doesn't even have to do much; simply holding onto Changbin while the other holds him up and screws him against the wall, his cock hitting the exact same spot with each trust. The sight of Changbin's sinewy arms pulling taut, muscles rippling with each movement is enough to make Chan's cock leak stickily between their bodies. His back's going to hurt like a bitch, but it'd be worth it, for sure. It's far too warm in the room with all the washing machine and dryers running, both of their bodies sticky with perspiration.

''Now I know why Jisung's always singing praises about your ass.'' Changbin manages to grunt out, using his arm strength to bounce Chan up and down on his cock as if the other was a mere ragdoll. 

Chan has no idea how Changbin isn't exhausted yet, because his thighs are already aching from being wrapped around the younger male's waist. A particularly loud cry spills past his lips and Chan immediately covers his own mouth with a hand. 

''That good, huh?'' The other teases smugly, slipping his cock out and setting Chan down on his feet. ''Wait till both Jisung and I fuck you at the same time-'' He turns Chan around, making the other face the wall, grasping him by the hip with one hand and sliding his cock back into the wet, tight heat once more. ''Ever had two cocks in your hole, hyung?''

Chan shakes his head, unable to form a coherent sentence at all. He has to remind himself that he _can't_ be loud, not when-

''Looks like you two are having fun.''

His cock twitches against his belly at Jisung's voice (like it usually does).

''I bought you guys an extra ten minutes.'' Jisung strolls in. ''Wrap it up, or the three of us will be serving solitary confinement for act of indecency.'' He comes to stand next to Chan, a playful smile on his lips when the older male automatically tips his head up for a kiss. ''Having fun, hyung?''

''Uh huh.'' Chan answers dazedly, fighting back a whine when Changbin wraps a strong arm around his waist, fucking into him with a brutal pace that's going to leave him sore for days at least. ''His cock feels so good in me-, want yours too-'' He reaches down to squeeze Jisung's cock through his jumpsuit, giving the male a hopeful look.

''Fuck, don't show me that face, hyung.'' Jisung bites out, grabbing Chan's wrist roughly. ''Next time. I promise.''

'' _Both_ of you?'' Chan asks hopefully.

''Anything hyung wants.''

Chan makes a high-pitched whining sound when Jisung strokes his cock for him. Changbin doesn't make much noise when he finally cums in Chan's clenching hole, quietly panting against his shoulder. His cock twitches and pulses in Chan, and it takes only a few more strokes for the older mail to paint the wall he's pressed up against with his own release. He's so out of it that he has to rely on Changbin and Jisung to clean him up and dress him once more, getting his jumpsuit on just as the prison warden returns. It's quite obvious what had transpired, but the warden simply gruffly orders them to hurry the hell up with the last batch of laundry.

''I'll take over.'' Jisung orders, already taking the basket from Chan.

''But-''

''Can't have our pretty lil' thing roughen his smooth hands from all these hard work.''

x.x.x

A year since Chan's imprisonment, and no one dares to fuck with him (mostly because of Changbin and Jisung). Thanks to them (and Seungmin, who seems to have grudgingly formed a soft spot for Chan) and his good behavior , Chan manages to enjoy some luxuries as well (extra shower time, access to the computer room, etc). He feels so much less lonely with Changbin and Jisung. There are days whereby it feels stifling and agonizing, especially when Chan thinks of his long sentence, but he reminds himself that this is _his_ punishment. There are nights when he cries into Jisung's shoulder, though it doesn't last long as the other hugs him to sleep, making false promises that one day, they'd be out of here. 

The three of them, free from the shackles of prison.

It's a fantasy that Chan often indulges in, even if it's not within reach anytime soon.

Or so he thinks.

He's startled awake one night when the prison alarm blares shrilly, putting the entire block into chaos. There's shouting mixed in with the incessant blaring of the alarm.

''Chan hyung.'' Jisung grabs him by the shoulders, actually looking _serious_ for once. ''Do you trust me?''

''What's happening-''

''Hyung, no matter _what_ happens-'' Jisung reaches for his right hand, threading their fingers together. ''-you can't let go, okay?''

''Jisung, what's going on-'' Worry settles over Chan, especially at the ruckus going on around them.

The wardens are banging their batons against cell doors, trying to intimate the inmates into shutting up.

Before Chan can ask any more questions, the electronic cell doors are sliding open and it's _chaos_ from there. It's not just their cells, but every _single_ electronic cell door. The three wardens are obviously no match for the number of inmates that come rushing out, and Chan's hauled off the bed so suddenly that he nearly stumbles. But Jisung has a firm grip on his hand, and the moment they're out of the cell, Chan finds himself in between Jisung and Changbin.

''Come on-'' Changbin yells over the blare of the alarm. ''We don't have much time!''

There's going to be more wardens coming up in a matter of _minutes._ Fear propels Chan into moving, ignoring the sight of wardens being beaten up and other inmates making a run for it as well. There's only a total of forty inmates on their floor, including the three of them, and it wouldn't take much for them to be stopped if more wardens turn up. Chan doesn't even look back, heart thumping rapidly against his rib cage as his throat tightens at the prospect of being caught. Being separated from Jisung and Changbin. His bare feet hurts against the cold floor, his breaths coming out in sharp, panicked pants until Jisung turns a corner and all but throws himself into the laundry room.

Where Seungmin's waiting.

Chan expects all of them to be tasered within the next second, but he's proven wrong when Seungmin opens up a duffel bag and empties out the contents, which are three sets of warden uniforms. 

''Hurry up. They're only going to be occupied for so long.'' Seungmin impatiently glances at his watch, tossing a set of keys to Jisung. ''Car's waiting a kilometre down the road like we planned.''

''I'm going to remember this _forever-''_

'' _Shut up_. Now's not the time for this.'' The young warden spits out, casting a worried look at his watch.

He stills when Chan, now dressed in a warden uniform, pulls him into a tight, fierce hug, '' _Thank you_.''

''If you ever need a real job, come look for me. My parents are always hiring.'' Jisung tells the other, but there's no mistaking the gratitude in his voice. ''But seriously, will it kill you to call me 'hyung' at least once?''

''You're only a couple of days older than me. It's not happening. Now _go_!''

x.x

''Holy shit. We fucking _did_ it.''

Three hours later, a few hundred kilometres away from the prison facility and in one of the safe houses Jisung's parents had prepared for him, Chan's _still_ reeling from the entire thing. 

''Did we- did we just _break_ out of prison?''

Jisung comes to kneel in front of him, taking Chan's shaky hands in his, ''We _really_ should have told you, but Changbin and I couldn't risk it-'' He exchanges a look with Changbin. 

''You didn't know if you could trust me.'' But he understands where Jisung's coming from. ''But Seungmin-''

''He was in on it all along. _Two_ whole years. Who knew he'd be such a rebel?''

Changbin drops into the seat next to Chan, looking just as chagrined, ''We wanted to tell you last month. But Jisung's parents got the fake passports done quicker than expected, and when we heard that there were going to shift you to a different prison-''

Jisung's grip on Chan's hands tightens, ''-over my dead body. Seungmin was really pissed. We were kinda supposed do the whole prison break thing way earlier-'' Chan's shoulders shakes with the effort of trying to hold in in his laughter at it being dubbed ''prison'' break. ''But pretty lil' you turned up on the week we were supposed to pull it off.''

Chan's brows furrows as he struggles to piece it together, ''Wait. You mean-''

Changbin answers his unasked question, ''Jisung couldn't bear to leave you alone.''

Jisung pointedly rolls his eyes at the other male, ''Don't pretend you weren't as besotted, hyung.'' 

''...you _postponed_ it for me?'' Chan doesn't want to sound like a broken record, but between running away from jail and finding out that they had actually stalled the entire thing for a _year_ , just so they could fit Chan into their plans sounds....it's definitely a bit too much to take in.

He doesn't even realize he's _crying_ and half-laughing until Changbin leans in to wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. He's practically a fugitive now, probably going to be on the run forever, but Chan finds that he doesn't really care. He should be terrified, because it could be very well mean the death penalty if the authorities ever catch them, but he knows Jisung's and Changbin's going to make sure it doesn't happen.

Jisung hands him a passport - a fake one.

''It's just the three of us now. Three of us, or nothing.''

x.x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunglasses perched on the bridge of Chan’s nose, iced raspberry tea in hand and reclining in one of the chairs placed out in the back, Chan watches with rapt, barely disguised attention as Changbin carries out his regular evening workout. Incline pull-ups, decked only in a pair of joggers and a fitting muscle-shirt that clings to his deliciously firm upper body. Body with a light sheen of perspiration from the afternoon-turned-evening heat, grunting as he pulls himself up, biceps flexing. Chan wraps his lips around the tip of the straw, quite content to stay in the shade with his drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some shameless binchan porn.

Sunglasses perched on the bridge of Chan’s nose, iced raspberry tea in hand and reclining in one of the chairs placed out in the back, Chan watches with rapt, barely disguised attention as Changbin carries out his regular evening workout. Incline pull-ups, decked only in a pair of joggers and a fitting muscle-shirt that clings to his deliciously firm upper body. Body with a light sheen of perspiration from the afternoon-turned-evening heat, grunting as he pulls himself up, biceps flexing. Chan wraps his lips around the tip of the straw, quite content to stay in the shade with his drink. 

First class seats to an exceptionally delicious view.

This _truly_ is the life.

Done with the last rep, Changbin takes a moment to catch his breath, lifting the hem of his shirt up to wipe at his face. There they are. Those glorious defined lines forming his abs that make Chan want to sink to his knees so that he can trace them with the tip of his tongue. Down, down, down to the faint V of his hips, or perhaps along that happy trail leading to that fat cock between his muscled, corded thighs. Chan shifts on the recliner, the iced drink in his hand doing nothing to cool him down. 

Out of habit, Chan tips his head up for a kiss when Changbin walks over, welcoming the press of the male’s lips against his. The very faint tang of sweat hits Chan’s nose, but he pays no mind to it, pulling away with a half-lidded gaze. Chan swings his legs off the recliner, pulling Changbin to stand between his thighs, fingers impatiently yanking at his joggers.

“Already, hyung?”

“Can’t help it that you’re really sexy when you’re working out.”

It’s a lame excuse, because Chan’s _always_ horny. Doesn’t matter when and where. Could be the newfound freedom since breaking out of prison six months ago, out of the country, safely tucked away. Or maybe Chan’s gotten greedy because Changbin and Jisung are always indulging his needs. Doesn't matter when and where. What Chan wants, Chan gets. He'd go as far as to say that he's got Jisung and Changbin wrapped around his fingers.

Chan swallows down Changbin’s semi-flaccid cock in one try, tip of his nose brushing against the sparse hair at the base of the younger male’s cock. The muskiness between Changbin’s thighs makes his own cock chub up in his sleep shorts, but Chan ignores it in favor of worshipping the other’s cock instead. It fattens and throbs in his mouth, and knowing exactly what Changbin likes, Chan pulls off and spits at it, using his fingers to pull the foreskin back.

Unlike Jisung, Changbin’s less verbal during these moments. But he makes enough noises that tells Chan that he’s enjoying it. Idly, Chan rubs at his cock through the silky material of his lounge shorts, putting his pleasure last since it’s Changbin that he wants to please. Freedom has certainly done wonders for their physiques. While Changbin has always been built, his shoulders and chest are so much more broader now. Don’t even get Chan started on his thick thighs from all the leg workouts that Changbin religiously does every single morning. Chan’s more toned these days as well, and judging by how Changbin and Jisung can’t seem to keep their hands off him, they clearly love the muscle that he’s slowly packing on around his arms and shoulders.

Jisung? He’s more content to just watch them work out, occasionally distracting Changbin by fooling around with Chan, which mostly ends up in Chan getting fucked or teased by the both of them until he feels too spent to continue. 

Chan tongues the underside of Changbin’s cock, trailing lower and lower until he gives the younger male’s balls the attention that it deserves as well. He slips one into his mouth, hearing the grunt of satisfaction that Changbin lets out when Chan starts sucking on it lewdly before switching to the other one. It’s so fucking _glorious_ ; being out here in their lawn where the possibility of their neighbor in the opposite house catching them is at an all-time high. Their neighbors opposite rarely ever looks him in the eye when they cross paths, so it's clear enough that they've witnessed what the three of them have gotten up to when they're feeling particularly frisky. Chan feels no shame, not when he enjoys the thrill that comes with it. 

He stills when Changbin grips his nape firmly, peering up at the other, ‘’Please tell me you have lube somewhere out here.’’ The younger male already sounds strained.

‘’Han emptied the last one we had stashed under the cushion. But...if it helps, I’m pretty stretched from when he fucked me before he left.’’

That had been an hour ago; Jisung had fucked him against the front door despite the fact that he had a business errand that he needed to run (he was still very much involved in his parents’ business). And fucking Han Jisung hadn't even let Chan cum (only because he's aware of how much Chan loves it when Jisung uses him as a way to achieve his orgasm), cleaning and zipping himself up with a shit-eating grin, Chan still ridiculously erect between his thighs.

He’s hauled onto his feet when Changbin pulls him up by the wrist, tugging Chan indoors. They barely make it past the doors before Changbin’s on him, pulling him in close for a filthy, thorough kiss that has Chan gripping him onto the shoulders to steady himself. Changbin’s rough and dominating with his kisses, easily overpowering Chan with his strength. He’s got the older male backed up against the wall, impatiently tugging on the loosely tied strings of his lounge shorts. Chan trembles when a rough finger slips between his ass cheeks, teasing against his sore rim.

‘’He fucked you an hour ago and you’re still needy for more, hyung?’’

‘’Are we really going to pretend that I’m not horny for both your cocks?’’ Chan bites back in return, his little snarky comment earning him a sharp smack to his right ass cheek. It stings in the best of ways, Chan making a happy sound in the back of his throat when Changbin delivers another smack to the exact spot.

Chan readily accepts the two fingers that Changbin slides past his lips, wordlessly demanding that Chan suck on them. He does so greedily, lapping at it with his tongue until they’re thoroughly coated with his saliva. Chan makes a show out of pursing his lips around Changbin’s knuckles, his half-lidded gaze meeting Changbin’s hooded eyes. 

When it’s the three of them together, Changbin’s the one that makes sure that Jisung doesn’t go overboard with the games that they play. Jisung’s easily excitable, clumsy with his strength, which Chan thoroughly enjoys. He’s the calm, restrained one....until it’s just the two of them. That’s when he lets himself go, allowing himself to thoroughly enjoy Chan to his heart’s content. 

Chan’s breath stutters a little when Changbin works his middle finger into Chan’s hole, curling his fingers around the younger male’s biceps. He squeezes it, enjoying the feeling of the rock-hard muscle beneath his touch. 

‘’You’re so pretty like this, hyung.’’

‘’When I’m horny for cock? Thanks-’’ Chan huffs out breathlessly, muffling a whine when the tip of Changbin’s finger grazes at that particular spot that has his cock drooling from the slit. ‘’Oh _fuck_ , yeah…’’ He suppresses a shiver, clenching around the digit. ‘’You don’t have to be so gentle with me. Han made sure to properly stretch me out for you.’’

‘’Did he now?’’ Changbin takes it as an invitation to squeeze another finger in, burying them in to his knuckles. ‘’You probably begged him for it, didn’t you?’’ Chan mindlessly nods, unable to focus much on anything else except for the steady motion of the other pumping his fingers in and out. 

It’s both a blessing and a disappointment when Changbin draws his fingers out. A blessing, because it means he’s going to replace it with his cock. A disappointment because Chan feels empty now. He doesn’t have to wait very long; Changbin hooks one of Chan’s legs over his arm, bending slightly to nudge the tip of his cock against the older male’s hole. Man, Chan is going to fucking feel this for days, especially when his thighs are already sore from his morning run and workout. He circles his arms around Changbin’s neck, definitely feeling so much more stretched than usual in this position. 

‘’Oh, that’s nice-’’ Chan whispers, head lightly thunking against the wall behind him when Changbin’s cock breaches his rim. ‘’Definitely a big boy.’’

‘’You’ve been hanging out with Han too fucking much.’’ Changbin grumbles, though the corner of his lips is quirked up in an amused grin. 

Chan rids himself of his t-shirt, dropping it onto the floor, not surprised at all when Changbin’s gaze immediately zeroes towards his chest. The younger male squeezes a pec in his palm, letting out a low moan when Chan tightens in response to the action.

‘’Your chest is really filling out, Chan hyung.’’ Changbin shamelessly gropes at it once more. ‘’They’re probably big enough for me to fuck, huh?’’ He gives it a firm slap with his palm, repeating the action again until the skin completely reddens.

‘’You can try.’’ Both of them still when Changbin manages to sheath the rest of his cock in; Chan adjusting to being penetrated and Changbin having to catch his breath for a second at the heat that’s clamping around his cock. ‘’Not to, you know, whine...but I’d really love it if you could just hoist me up and fuck me.’’

It’s hot how Changbin hoists Chan up like he fucking weights _nothing_ , the older male instantly wrapping his legs around Changbin’s waist. It allows him to completely sink down onto the younger male’s cock, stuffing him completely full, making him feel like he can feel the tip of Changbin’s cock right up in his belly. That probably doesn’t make sense, but it’s just what it feels like. Chan’s like a ragdoll in Changbin’s firm grip, because all he can do is cling onto the other while Changbin bounces Chan up and down on his cock. His own cock is trapped between their bellies, smearing white sticky liquid onto their skin.

‘’That’s it, Chan hyung. You just need to be our gorgeous little fuckdoll.’’

It’s the way Changbin says it in that slightly gravelly tone of his, slurring the words just a little. He’s pretty fucking sure he’s scratching marks down Changbin’s muscled back how hard he’s clawing his nails down. Changbin pauses, breathing raggedly against Chan’s neck in an attempt to collect himself.

‘’Shit, that was close. Nearly came.’’

‘’Isn’t that-’’ Chan lightly runs his fingers through Changbin’s damp hair. ‘’-the objective of this whole thing?’’

‘’You’re too spoiled, hyung. Gotta teach you a little patience.’’

‘’You have the next ten minutes to fill me up, or you’re getting nowhere near my ass this week. I’ll fucking blueball you, Seo Changbin, I’m not kidding.’’

The playful threat is enough to spur Changbin into carrying Chan over to the sofa in the living room, sitting down on it with Chan snug in his lap. In this position, Chan can feel just how sturdy (was that the word? He’s not exactly coherent enough to English at the moment) and beefy Changbin’s thighs feel. Slowly, Chan begins to rock in Changbin’s lap, enjoying every second of having the other’s cock in him. The other grasps him by the hips; fingers rough against Chan’s skin, guiding him into a steady rhythm. It’s nowhere as frenzied as before, but still satisfying nonetheless. 

Chan squirms when Changbin pinches both of his nipples, torn between wanting more and slapping the male’s hands away, ‘’Fuck-’’ He hisses. 

‘’You’re so sensitive here, Chan hyung.’’ Changbin marvels, rolling the stiff nubs between his fingers. ‘’They’re really swollen too.’’

‘’That’s because the both of you won’t fucking leave them alone.’’ If they’re not sucking on it, then they’re either fondling or pinching it just so they can witness Chan squirming and getting erect from having his nipples toyed with.

Changbin leans in, wrapping his lips around a puffy nipple, making Chan arch his back when the male’s teeth graze against it. The younger male tugs at it between his teeth, sucking and lapping at it thereafter until Chan starts squirming, fisting his fingers in Changbin’s tousled hair. His nipples feel extremely tender, oversensitized from always having them toyed with, but Chan’s not complaining. 

He finally pulls back, looking very much satisfied with himself. Changbin’s gaze flits towards Chan’s lips, tracing the plump swell with the pad of his thumb, ‘’Let me fuck your mouth, Chan hyung.’’

Chan readily complies, lifting himself off Changbin’s cock and getting on his hands and knees on the sofa instead. He wastes no time in wrapping his lips around the engorged cockhead, pursuing them as tightly as he can. A weight settles on the back of Chan’s head, pushing his head down further until he gags, but Changbin doesn’t relent. He pushes down more insistently, fucking up into the tight suction of Chan’s mouth, holding the older male firmly in place. Chan’s eyes slip shut, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being thoroughly debauched in such a manner, uncaring of the fact that there’s saliva dripping down his chin. Chan slips a hand between his thighs, jerking himself off while Changbin chases after his own high.

Changbin’s taut thighs flex when he tenses up, the first spurt of his salty release hitting the back of Chan’s throat. The muscles of his throat are busy at work, trying not to waste a single drop, slurping and licking at the shiny tip once he’s done swallowing most of it. The upholstery of the sofa is ruined with Chan’s own release, and he feels sorry for the cleaning lady that comes in twice a week. Nor can he face her since she’s always cleaning up the stained furniture. 

It’s far too hot for Chan to cuddle up close to Changbin on the couch, but he does so anyway, letting the younger male pepper his cheek with kisses. Chan isn’t even small to begin with, but next to Changbin, it feels that way sometimes. 

‘’You’re going to have to keep Han away from my ass for the next 24 hours.’’ Chan mumbles, clearly spent. 

Changbin laughs, because Chan’s said this far too many times, yet he’s the one who keeps begging to get fucked when they don’t pay any attention to him (in an attempt to let him ‘rest’). 

Jisung comes home an hour later to a freshly showered Chan swaddled in one of his oversized t-shirts, head propped up on a pillow on the couch and his feet resting in Changbin’s lap. Chan very much looks like a satisfied kitten, which is a very familiar look for them.

‘’I know that look.’’ Chan automatically tips his head up for a kiss as soon as Jisung’s near enough, smiling up drowsily at him. ‘’Had fun without me, huh?’’

‘’Your fault for leaving.’’ He gets his much wanted kiss, because there’s no way Jisung or Changbin can ever deny Chan anything.

Chan grabs Jisung by the belt loop of his jeans, pulling him close enough and raising himself up to nuzzle his face against the younger male’s crotch.

‘’He’s insatiable.’’ Changbin comments in the background, though he shuts up fairly quickly when Chan rubs the sole of his feet against the half-chub in Changbin’s sweatpants. 

Jisung grins down at Chan, already knowing what to expect, ‘’Hey, I’m definitely not complaining.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not rest until I spread the #bottomchan agenda.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @hanjeekiessz on Twitter. Do follow if you want to watch me make a fool of myself thirsting over chansung.


End file.
